


Hot Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hot Enough

**Title:** Hot Enough  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Heat wave  
 **Author's Notes:** Pre-slash.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hot Enough

~

Harry hadn’t wanted to go the new piano bar, claiming the weather was too hot, but when Draco mounted the piano and posed, proceeded to sing, Harry forgot his objections.

“...like a heatwave,” Draco crooned, staring at Harry. “Whenever he calls my name, soft, low, sweet and plain--”

Harry was gaping. Hermione chuckled. “See something you like?”

“Draco sings,” Harry said, dazed.

“Mmhm.” Hermione shot a triumphant look at Ron, who looked chagrinned.

“Draco _really_ sings.”

“We know.” Hermione smiled. “So, you still think it’s too hot to be here?”

Harry shook his head. “I think it’s just hot enough.”

~


End file.
